Fire and Gold
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: Let the day be known when fire tested gold in the most intimate sense. The forging of a mating bond between the dragon-demon hybrid and celestial maiden while further strengthening the relationship they already have. Natsu finally confesses his romantic feelings for Lucy at and asks to claim her as his mate and queen; For nalu love fest 2019. (Slight Au) Full summary inside
1. A Simple Spark

**Fire and Gold**

* * *

**Nalu Lovefest 2019 Prompts: Magic, Memories, Reckless, Worship & Cravings (All Implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: T-M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Let the day be known when fire tested gold in the most intimate sense. The forging of a mating bond between the dragon-demon hybrid and celestial maiden while further strengthening the relationship they already have. Natsu finally confesses his romantic feelings for Lucy at and asks to claim her as his mate and queen; though not without it taking a bit for it to fully sink in for the poor, baffled woman. The first chapter is one of my entries for Nalu Lovefest 2019 and part of my ongoing Nalu (__The Demon-Dragon and His Celestial Princess__) anthology series set not too long after the events of the original manga/anime.(Slight Au)._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Simple Spark**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back! You miss me lol? Anyway, this time I'm coming at you with the first chapter of my one new Nalu fics, (Fire And Gold) which is also an entry for Nalu Love Fest 2019. Fun Fact: This fic along with Tantric Flames and other upcoming Nalu WIPS are now part of my ongoing **__**The Demon-Dragon and His Celestial Princess (TDDACP) **__** anthology series (slight au) with Fire and Gold set before the rest- a prequel of sorts. Course, this entire series is a slight au on account of it being set not too long after the events of the original Fairytail manga/anime and other reasons as you may all know. Please see the summary, A/N at the end of this chapter or Tantric Flames for more info. Anyways, I don't have too much else to say here. A special shoutout to the fantastic bmarvels, doginshoe and goddessofimmortality(tumblr)for taking the time to help me proofread, edit, and further develop this chapter—thanks guys! Oh and an extra kudos to, Brit (bmarvels) who provided great suggestions for the title of this fic, chapter title and literary quote (which include all of those that you see here. Thanks again girl! Anyways, I'll let you all get on with the story. Without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of Fire and Gold!**_ _**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Flashback/literary or song quotes (If Any of the most former )_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: empathized word**_

_**Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

_"He felt now that he was not simply close to her,_

_ but that he did not know where he ended and she began."_

**(Leo Tolstoy: Chapter XIV in Part V Of Anna Karina)**

* * *

"I love you ."

"Oh hey, Natsu. Sorry— couldn't quite hear you over all the commotion. Can you repeat that please?"

Lucy turned to face her coral-haired best friend whose onyx eyes met her gaze; with what only could be described as genuine earnest; Most often seen when a critical weighed heavy on his mind—- aka a stark contrast to her cordial interest. She wasn't fibbing in her request for Nastu to reiterate his previous statement either — what with the whole guild being abuzz from the usual activity and all. Anyone who cared to listen in would most likely hear the various conservations between other guild members: Warren bemoaning to Max about his "complete and utter lack of a non-existent sex life— the hell man? I'm a freakin' dreamboat!"

Said sandmage's less -than - complimentary - quip of "if you're calling yourself a 'dreamboat', then no wonder none of the ladies aren't exactly jumping at the chance for a hookup. Hell, pretty sure I'd much rather be forced to look at picture of Ichyia in-assless-chaps-riding -a- gay unicorn than knock boots with you regardless of whether I was female or into dudes. "

"Fuck you man!"

"What does a chump like you know about getting laid anyway? "

"Lot more than you think, ya' piece of—- yeowwww! The hell dipshit?! Did you just ram a broom-handle up my ass?!"

"Yeah? So what if I did? What exactly are you gonna do about it?"

Elfman's crow from the sidelines about how "settling your differences with fists is so freakin' manly!" Macao and Wakaba squabbling over who "the rightful owner" of a much-coveted, lottery ticket was— typical chatter, really.

**Not that any of this matters at the moment when Natsu's trying to talk to me.**

Nastu on the other hand, didn't pay the background noise any heed; who instead letting his eyes stay trained on Lucy.

"I really do wanna hear what you have to say. What were you trying to tell me?"

"Okay," he let out a measured breath, as if steeling his nerves, "Just wanted to say that I love you."

"Aw Natsu—I love you too! " the celestial mage gushed, touched by the dragonslayer's sentiment even it was a little out of the blue. " it's kinda out of the blue that you're telling me this— but I appreciate it just the same. There's no one better I could have as one my best —".

"No Luce," Natsu cut his blonde partner off with a slight shake of his head—- extremely perplexing to say the least. "That isn't what I meant."

"Okay... what did you mean? Lucy questioned, the intensity of the fire wizard's gaze sending her pulse racing."

"Something else" came his sober reply . "Not to say that you're not one of my best friends or that I don't consider myself extremely lucky to have ya' in my life— but my feelings aren't exactly the platonic kind. Hasn't been for a while. Guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you."

Natsu's last words really threw the key- holder for a loop.

"W-wait? What?" was all she could utter in response with an owlish blink.

**What he's saying? I mean, yeah, I'm totally head-over-heels in love with the dude— but he can't possibly feel the same way, right?**

"I don't understand..."

"Still not sinking in yet, huh? Fine— I don't have a problem with repeating what I said if that helps."

"You don't?"

"No. I…"Natsu began to reiterate, enunciating each and every word with deliberate precision. "Nastu Dragneel, am _**in love**_ with you Lucy Heartifila— as in head over heels."

"No, no, no, you can't be!" Lucy was still in vehement self-denial; or should she says her, poor addled-brain was short circuiting from trying to process her teammate's words. Not to mention how mortifying the heated-infused blood she could feel rising in her cheeks was. "You're my best friend and I'm not exactly the only single woman here. Far prettier girls here if you ask me—pick of the lot. No, you can't be in love with me—- just no way."

"Oh for the love—"

The celestial mage swore she caught a glimpse of slanted brows above scorching emerald fire in Salamander's eyes before his mouth was smashing down on hers in a searing kiss ; Needless to say, said female was caught completely off guard. Still, smooth lips were moving against hers with such insistent urgency that the mage couldn't help but automatically respond in with just spirited vigor; even during a rowdy chorus of catcalls, whistles and cheers heard from onlookers that she vaguely registered.

Natsu's hand meanwhile was instinctively pressing on the small of Lucy's back; while the other arm snaked around her waist to pull her flusher against him. Just as hers circled together around the nape of his neck at the same time. The next thing the celestial mage knew he was further deepening the kiss by running his tongue along the seam of her bottom lip; that was then being sucked into his mouth. Not only was the tactic tantalizing enough to light sparks of in Lucy's blood, but it also drew an airy moan out of her; which was more than well received by Natsu who growled in approval against her lips sending a tingly shiver down her spine.

**My God is he a stellar kisser**! Was all the only thought that crossed the summoner 's mind could; before all else was scattered by the insatiable fire wizard's velvet tongue slipping past her lips. The sensation of his tongue massaging hers though before sweeping/dragging along the roof of her mouth; Oh and a heady suck on Lucy's own for good measure—- all of that was what the stars behind the mage's shut eyes were bursting from. Not to mention the rush of liquid heat between her legs.

More, more, more, Lucy craved more—- drowning in the ecstasy of it all, courtesy of Natsu. The fire-breather's defined leg wedging between the gaps her thighs, her fingers through his hair with a snug grip. Supple, masculine, hands all over creamy skin before skating down to—

"A-hem..."

The distinct noise of awkward throat clearing along with dry coughs of "a freakin' room you two— get one" from one nauseated-sounding Gray burst the pair's intimate little bubble. The blonde-haired member of the two meanwhile, just barely managed to bite back a noise of protest when the other pulled back ever so slightly.

"Huh—- looks like we got a little carried away just now" Nastu panted with a chuckle, though there didn't seem any hint of sheepish repentance in his voice at all — quite the opposite actually. More like he was extremely pleased with the turnout of events, if the smug grin spreading across his lips was anything to go by.

"Yeah—I'll say," came Lucy's reply, voice coming out a little ragged. Mavis knows that the euphoric high of the kiss was still singing in her veins. Not to mention the Natsu's forehead touching against hers; along with onyx-green piercing thrift honey-brown that the zodiac weilder swore she could get lost in too— profoundly intimate beyond words.

**It's like he can see straight into my soul.**

"Definitely attracted an audience."

"An audience, she says?" Cana's voice broke in from somewhere on the sidelines; which was practically dripping with dry sarcasm. "Gee—I wonder why."

"Yeah, me thinks our dear friend Lu stated the obvious" came Levy's wry quip." She did."

"Those two did get pretty hot and heavy," Lexus put in as a thoughtful observation. "Gotta hand it to Natsu though— dude has major kissing game."

"That's for sure" Gajeel concurred, sounding impressed." He managed to get bunny girl all hot just now. And she's clearly no slouch when it comes to kissin' either."

"Really?" The ice wizard cut in, with what sounded like a derisive snort." Cuz I beg to differ. I mean Lucy, sure, she did a great job. But lava - breath?! Watching him suck face was beyond nauseating! Ugh... So much cringe—pretty sure I just puked in my mouth just now. Anyone got some bleach on hand to permanently burn the gag-worthy image from my retinas?"

* * *

_**A/N: That**__**'s the first chapter of Fire & Gold folks! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think! Now for a little background info on this fic and rest of the TDDACP anthology series including tantric flames) for those who are wondering. As stated previously, TDDACP that's set shortly after the events of the original Fairytail and 100 years quest in a way (which explains how the series is slightly AU and canon divergent). Team Natsu managed to successfully complete the century quest in a matter of a few months which enabled resume their normal lives at the guild. Natsu is still a dragonslayer-demon hybrid with full access to his dragonslayer and etherious magic that he can tap into from either mode . Moreover, all elements of his heritage can play a major influence on his personality and strength as wizard (among other aspects). Anyways, said wizard is fully aware that he's head over heels for Lucy though finally worked up the courage to confess as seen in this chapter. I'd like to point to point out that Natsu technically being an etherious dragonslayer -demon hybrid is still pretty much established canon based on what we've seen in the anime/manga series (including in 100 years quest during that battle with Ignea). **_

_**Same goes for Nalu being mutually and passionately in love and other with all the types of passion attraction that comes from it- the physical and sexual types included (even if they have yet to fully confess). (Sidenote: Levy is still expecting but isn't that far along in her pregnancy yet). All in all , this pretty much sums up why this series is only slightly au and canon divergent. Hope this background information provides enough insight to you all!**_

_**In other news: major bummer about the Fairytail anime-aka one of my favourite animes/manga series ending for now, huh? I mean Talk about there a major void in our hearts now lo.l That said, we still have 100 years quest, city heros, Eden's Zero along with that giant crossover manga(Fairytail, EZ, and Rave Master combined) which are all excellent series for us to continue to enjoy and look forward to! Plus, there's a great chance of that animated FT sequel/ 100 year quest anime adaption being in the works based on what we've been hearing.**_

_**Anyways, pretty much said all that I wanted to for now folks ! **__** Don't forget to let me know what you think, like, reblog and share! Oh and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter and more Nalu Wips. Feel free to check out the rest of my writing, my other lovefest entry (Chapter 8 of Tantric) and those from the other amazing participants as well! (Corresponding links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. See other writing platforms for links as well! ) All right, that's all for now folks ! Until next time— take care!**_


	2. Piece By Piece

**Fire and Gold**

* * *

**Nalu Lovefest 2019 Prompts: Magic, Memories, Reckless, Worship & Cravings (All Implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: T-M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Let the day be known when fire tested gold in the most intimate sense. The forging of a mating bond between the dragon-demon hybrid and celestial maiden while further strengthening the relationship they already have. Natsu finally confesses his romantic feelings for Lucy at and asks to claim her as his mate and queen; though not without it taking a bit for it to fully sink in for the poor, baffled woman. The first chapter is one of my entries for Nalu Lovefest 2019 and part of my ongoing Nalu (__The Demon-Dragon and His Celestial Princess__) anthology series set not too long after the events of the original manga/anime.(Slight Au)._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Piece by Piece**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's the long-awaited second chapter to Fire And Gold! Fun fact: The chapter title is inspired by the Eivor song of the same name which fits the overall mood of said chapter. Anyway, just wanted to give a major kudoos and shoutout to the amazing bmarvels for acting as my beta which included edits and further development of this chapter! Now without further ado,back to the story!**__** Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Flashback/literary or song quotes (If Any of the most former )_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: empathized word**_

_**Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

"_Piece by piece_

_You put me together_

_Till I am no longer_

_Broken"_

"_You see who I am_

_Deep down inside_

_I grow by the light of your gaze_

_You fill me with wonder_

_Fill me with hope_

_You have opened up my mind_

_I see everything in every little thing_

_When you're by my side"_

**(****Eivør****: Snippets of Piece By Piece)**

* * *

"Some of our friends are talking about us like we're not there ."

"Come on, Luce... don't worry about it." Natsu blithely waved off his partner's observation with a grin, clearly unfazed by their guild mate's less-than-discreet side conversation. "You and me got way more important things to discuss. That kiss spell it out enough?"

"Yep — Message received loud and clear."

"Good—- though took ya' long enough weirdo." He teased, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Been subtly dropping hints for weeks ever since I decided try to make my feelings known. Didn't think it'd take you this long seeing how you're one of the smartest people I know. Just a bit slow on the uptake, I guess. Least' it helped knowing that you're just as crazy about me going off what I overheard from your 'girl talk' with Levy and the others. Otherwise, I woulda' thought you weren't interested and give up trying."

"Oh... I see" Lucy noted a little more meekly than usual; heat-infused blood most likely rising in her cheeks. She couldn't help but be a tad self-conscious over unwittingly leaking the lurid details of what was honestly believed to be a discreet conversation.

**My bad...**

"So... uh... that's how you already knew— Oops. Ehh... That's kind of embarrassing. Fingers were twirling a loose strand of hair in a physical display of mortification. " You really heard those, huh?"

"Yup!" The fire wizard popped the "p", flashing Lucy a smug-shit-eating-kind-of grin that set her heart a flutter. "Got hypersensitive hearing, remember? All those awesome things you were saying really fired me up, too. Anyway, you really should be more careful— never know who might be listening." He gave a wink with his usual teasing chuckle.

"That's for sure— guess I will have to more careful." Lucy's voice was a bit softer, mentally betraying herself for the other guildmates presence slipped her mind.

**Man can it be a real challenge to keep anything a secret here at times...**

"Definitely. It's all good though— you're still amazing, intelligent, loyal to a fault," Natsu's voice dropped lower with an extra pause between words. Not to mention the glimmer of intent in those onyx-green eyes. The fire wizard's hand reached towards Lucy's face, calloused fingers tucking a stray tendril of blonde hair behind her ear in a feather soft touch; before cupping the cheek of said mage who couldn't help but lean into his palm .

** This is a completely new side new side of him I've never seen before-more gentle and romantic.**

"Not to mention you're sweet, caring, and an incredible wizard in your own right with plenty of spunk and a heart of gold. Definitely a great listener and super easy to talk with too — all in all an amazing and fun person to be around. Oh and did I mention how easy on the eyes you are?"

"You.. really think so?" The celestial wizard inquired, voice sounding breathy to her own ears from being completely spellbound by her firey partner's words .

**Natsu's not always much for words but he seems to be saying all the right things right now to keep me hooked. Basically putty in his hands here.**

"Yeah! And I mean you seriously are the most gorgeous, sexy, and adorable girl I've ever laid eyes on. With that on top of everything else, what's not to love? You're everything I could want or need in a mate-slash-queen and more."

"Mate?" Lucy echoed in question, the last words really catching her attention. **Interesting**. The celestial mage's brain was buzzing swimming with piqued intrigue from the implications of Natsu what said; despite only being familiar with mates as a general concept.

**I remember learning about how some animals mate for life in my lessons growing up—but don't think I've ever heard that term come up in conversation with Natsu before. Wonder what that could mean for us...**

"You mean like a soul mate?"

"Exactly like that, yeah" came the dragon slayer's reply with a touch of pride; as if recalling centuries of ancient knowledge that were passed down— most likely through Ingeel. "The exact word you used is basically another term for mates that pretty sums what it means for dragon slayers. Ya probably learned growin' up bout' how some animals mate for life , right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, cool . So that whole thing isn't really that different for dragon slayers . Same goes for demons and hybrids—myself included- though those mates are also their queens. Oh and instead of just for life, they're soul-bonded for all eternity."

"Sounds pretty intimate." Lucy peered up at him through through the fringe of her thick lashes, the heat of his hand on her cheek still very much noticeable.

"It definitely is— believe me. Gods know how much I want you to be my girlfriend— but also far more than that at the same time. Dragons, demons, and hybrids have one person who they're drawn to- one person they're meant to be with. Not to mention the burning passion for their chosen that's unlike anything else— even by regular human standards."

"Wow..." There was so much she didn't realize, or maybe just didn't think more into about it, just how much a slayer's mate entailed. Yet, here Natsu was discussing the details to her as if it were one of their every -day conversations. Mavis knows she couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach with the way he was speaking about it all.

**Normally, this would might overwhelming for some but not when it comes to the one guy I've been pining for so long. I mean it's all so exciting!"**

"I know it's probably a lot to take in, but Lucy, you're literally that person for me. You're the one I've been always been inexplicably drawn to ever since we first met. The one who I see in my dreams when I fall asleep at night. The one who I'd go to hell and back for, who I'd do anything for to protect and keep safe. The one who I can't stand to be apart from for too long and whose face I wanna wake up to the rest of my life. Can't help but—" Natsu's thumbs were stroking along the curve of Lucy's cheeks; so light, delicate, so tender, so gentle in touch that it sent electric sparks racing through her nerves . "I just can't help but want to claim you for myself and myself alone. "You're pretty much my other, better half, who I didn't even know I was searching for until I finally met you— and now I have. I don't always pour my heart out so publicly like this— ask anyone we know-but there's no one else out there for me. Never has been and never will be."

Holy hell did the celestial's heart melt delight from the sincerity resonating in each and every one of the dragon slayer's words.

**Huh... Just when I think I couldn't fall any harder or be more attracted to the guy, he goes and says all this.**

"It's no secret to anyone now that I've fallen for ya', Luce— hard. No going back now— you're all I see in the romantic sense. Not that others aren't important or that I care any less about them — but how I feel for you is different. Not inferior, just different. You've always been among those most precious to me... kind of like the brightest star of my universe that lights up my life in a way no else could. Damn, I sound pretty sentimental right now I don't care. Hell, said this more than once already—- but I swear I'm gonna love you with everything I've got in me. Not just today, but for all of this life and each and every one that comes after that—forever."

**Holy crap does he have a way with words...**

"Wow Natsu, that was something else…" Lucy was in awe, deeply touched by the stirring power of his heartfelt pledge.

"Thanks— means a lot to hear how impressed you are." "I'll say..."

"Yeah, we both know I'm more of a man of action— but my words are straight from the heart. Which leads to the question I wanna ask".

"Shoot." Lucy watched the fire eater with attentive eyes .

**Wonder what else he wants to say.**

"Kay, here goes. Will you let me claim you, Luce?" Nastu's voice was hopeful with just a tiny smidge of nerves . Probing, emerald eyes were meanwhile searching Lucy's face as if gauging her reaction. "Officially? As my mate and queen?"

**This might be the most open I've ever seen him..**

"Yes," came stellar mage's automatic reply without a shred of hesitation or second thought. Not to mention how the thrilling, romantic prospect of belonging to the fire demon for all eternity flooded her veins with a cozy warmth unlike any other.

**Not only do we have an entire lifetime to spend together—but I also get to be bound to him in every conceivable way for all time? Awesome! Can this get any better?!**

"I'd love to be yours, mate,queen, soul-bound—everything."

"Really? You accept?" He couldn't seem to help but double trying to contain the bubbling excitement threatening to burst from him.

"Of course— nothing would make me happier!"

"Score!"

Nastu's entire face lit up with an audible whoop just as Lucy let out a feminine squeal; from arms spinning her around after a lift .

" You... this... I can't .. holy crap this is so awesome!" The fire wizard dropped another ecstatic kiss on the moonstruck astral mage's waiting lips . "Did i mention how much I love you already, sweetheart? Well that's just too damn bad—won't ever grow tired of reminding ya for as the rest of our lives here in this world and after that! So glad that you're finally mine! I mean, I had a pretty good feeling you'd accept my claim... but hearing it directly is... Holy Crap! So stoked—like people have no idea!"

"Though I do " came Lucy's reply, a fond smile tugging at the corner of her lips. God, was being in Natsu's arms ever incredible—absolute perfection she couldn't help but revel in.

**Don't think I'll ever get enough.**

Not to mention, he didn't seem intent on releasing her from his embrace any time soon if the pure adoration shining in his eyes was any indication to go by. **Not that I'm complaining.**

"And you're definitely right about me feeling the same." Lucy assured him, her hands resting on his warm, well-muscled chest.

"Course' I was, weirdo!"

"Aw, look how smitten those two are!" Levy fawned over the couple from the sidelines. "Beyond sweet!"

"Yeah, I'll say" Gajeel concurred , admiration colouring his tone. "Looks like one of Salamander's official term of endearments for Lucy already came naturally to him— like it often does with other dragons slayers, demons and their mates ."

"Oh my God yes— I heard that too! I absolutely love that Natsu called her sweetheart— just as sweet as the endearment terms you have for me. Plus, can I just say how amazing it is that these two are officially an item now? "

"Definitely— I'm happy for them too."

"I know, right?!"

"Aye- they make a great couple already! He loves herrrrr!" trilled Happy in a sing-song voice. "Isn't that right, Natsu?"

"You better believe it, little buddy!"

**Damn is he amazing** ... The way Natsu was practically shouting his undying love for his mate to the rooftops with exultant abandon. No wonder adoration swelled in her heart!

"Hear that, everyone?! I love Lucy Heartfilia with all my heart and soul!"

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it peeps-Chapter 2! I really don't have much to say this time except to be sure to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review, liking and reblogging! Please feel free to stay tuned for Chapter 3 and to check out the rest of my writing. (Corresponding Links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. Please also see my FF and A03 profiles!) All right, that's all for now folks! Thanks to everyone for the incredible show of support so far! Until next time-take care!**_


	3. Golden Kisses

**Fire and Gold**

* * *

**Nalu Lovefest 2019 Prompts: Magic, Memories, Reckless, Worship Cravings (All Implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: T-M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Let the day be known when fire tested gold in the most intimate sense. The forging of a mating bond between the dragon-demon hybrid and celestial maiden while further strengthening the relationship they already have. Natsu finally confesses his romantic feelings for Lucy at and asks to claim her as his mate and queen; though not without it taking a bit for it to fully sink in for the poor, baffled woman. The first chapter is one of my entries for Nalu Lovefest 2019 and part of my ongoing Nalu (__The Demon-Dragon and His Celestial Princess__) anthology series set not too long after the events of the original manga/anime.(Slight Au)._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Golden Kisses**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey peeps, it's your girl back with another installment of Fire and Gold as promised in one of my Nalu Week 2020 entries. Apologies for the 6 month delay! I originally wanted to post this chapter much earlier but have been busy and was searching for a beta after one of my previous betas (the lovely bmarvels) and other possible candidates found themselves with a loaded schedule (over the course of the winter and the pandemic). Luckily Bmarvels/Brit was eventually able to connect me with the amazing Mannyegb who a helped me further edit and develop this chapter along with others fic! Thanks again guys! All right, that's all I have to say for now. Without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter 3 with plenty of romance and fluff-enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!_**

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Flashback/literary or song quotes (If Any of the most former )_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

**_Bolded Italics: empathized word_**

**_Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N_**

* * *

_It's the kind of kiss that inspires stars to climb into the sky and light up the world."_

**(Juliette Ferrars/Warner: Ignite Me from Book 3 of the Shatter Me Series)**

* * *

"And I love Natsu just as much. Oh and pretty sure I'd like another kiss right now."

Lucy's request drew a throaty chuckle out of Natsu.

"You do, huh?" He speculated, lifting a quizzical brow; though she didn't miss the playful almost- impish hint in his tone. "You that eager even though we've kissed more than once already?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Interesting.."

"Why, it's interesting exactly?" The blonde questioned, swallowing the dry lump in her throat; what with how the pyros eyes seemed to flash in response and all.

"Oh, no particular reason."

"Okay.. you gonna kiss me now or what ?"

"Sure thing".

Natsu was leaning in to let his lips brush ever so lightly against Lucy's—not a full kiss exactly; just enough to leave her madly craving more. Needless to say, said hapless, female couldn't even try to bite back the noise of dismay that escaped.

"Natsu!" she objected, voice lifting into a pleading whine. "You— Just why?!"

"Aw, what's the matter, sweetheart?" The dragonslayer crooned. "You look like that kid after he dropped his ice cream. You know the one we saw in the market when coming back from a mission with the others yesterday. You remember, right?".

"Yeah but don't go comparing me to a small child! " Lucy huffed, shooting the other mage a sour glare; with her lips jutted out in a pout for extra empathize. "I don't appreciate it! And you know perfectly well what the matter is. The hell are you doing anyway?"

"Know what, you're right. It's definitely not that kid ya' look like — but far more pretty and grown-up instead."

"Oh hell no— don't even try to weasel your way out of this with your charms!"

"Not trying to weasel my way outta anything, Luce" Natsu drawled, voice coming out awfully smooth. "Though you're dead on about me having charm— plenty of it in fact. And, teasin' ya to answer your question."

"Ugh.. why?!" Lucy let out an exasperated groan. "Just why?"

"Cuz it's fun to tease you, that's why. my girl begging for more like that. Good God did Natsu's cheeky grin set the blonde's heart a flutter!. " I mean what's not to like? My girl girl begging for more like that. "Especially—. Damn was the tingle rippling up Lucy's spine from that feathery kiss on the tip of her nose ever phenomenal!; Still, not quite enough to quench he raging thirst for more though.

**God am I ever getting desperate!**

"— when she's looking so damn adorable right now! I mean talk about irresistible— gets me all fired up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lucy groused, without any actual real heat to her words or dismissing what the salamander was saying . In all honesty, she couldn't help but be genuinely flattered by all his sweet talk— even just a little.

**Okay, far more than a little**...

"What you're saying is super sweet and all— but that kiss is what I really want, not dying to have right now. Come on Natsu— how long are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"Okay, okay, okay," snickered the pyromaniac, who still seemed to be entertained by all of this apparently.

"So impatient. Though guess I have kept ya waiting long enough. As you wish then... "**_princess_**."

The husky rumble in Natsu's velvety voice sent a shiver of delight down Lucy's spine. Not to mention turned her knees to mush. Well, that and the emphasis on the spontaneous new term of endearment for her which had an extra appealing ring to it when uttered from the lips of a certain special someone.

**A certain, special someone with striking emerald green eyes, attractive smiles, the hot, chiseled physique of a god, and all-around good looks that's enough to make any girl swoon— myself included. That and every non-straight male on the planet. Especially love how the word 'princess' sounds coming from Natsu...so natural sounding and all kinds of nice when he calls me it. **

**Not to mention that scent.**. **that glorious, masculine, scent of his**—however faint to an ordinary everyday human- swarming Lucy's senses.. A musky aroma reminiscent of a campfire; which she found to be far more appealing than any Cologne.

**God, he really does smell amazing! And finally..**

At long last, the dragonslayer was finally yielding to the celestial maiden's demands by sealing his mouth fully over hers a few seconds later . Not as much heat from how their lips moved against each other with the softest of pressure this time around— but no less devoid of overall passion or emotion either way. Time itself seemed to slow in that very moment for Lucy, whose hands meanwhile threaded through Natsu's mane; in response to one of his palms resting against the curve of her cheek. Not to mention the dual sensation of his fire-magic-infused lips delicately massaging the key holders that sent a rush of feel-good chemicals pumping through her veins. So gentle, and so tender that she couldn't help but further melt into the kiss from the warmth seeping into her bones; with a muffled sigh of euphoria— a little touch of pure heaven on earth. Naturally, it was all over a bit too soon in Lucy's eyes, though not without one, two, three, more kisses from Natsu with every few light passes of the lips. Just then he was pulling back just enough to touch his forehead to said wizards; whose mouth she could feel curving into a smile against hers.

"That to your satisfaction, weirdo?" Came the fire wizard's affectionate hum out, a glimmer of mirth twinkling in those emerald eyes of his.

"Well, I should think so." Lucy quipped, her own voice sounding breathy to her own ears; No doubt the glorious after-glow of post-kiss bliss she was basking in, to say the least. "You were the one who kept me agonizingly waiting with bated breath for that kiss, after all."

"Hmm yeah….guess I did. Though too bad our kiss wasn't entirely to everyone's satisfaction."

"Huh? Who else could we— ooh Natsu!" The blonde let out a noise somewhere between a breathy squeal and giggle from his lips peppering feathery kisses all over;

"God, I love kissing you" he mused, voice filled with fond reverence. "Don't think I'll ever get enough. Hell, I could probably spend all day doing this and not get tired of it even once!"

"I'd be more than fine with that."

"Same here in case I didn't already make that clear! I mean look at you! You're Just so damn gorgeous and kissable!"

"Yo lovebirds! " Cana's wry voice jumped in from the sidelines. "Not that this whole romantic interlude isn't extremely touching and all— but maybe save some of that lip lock for later. The entire guild wants to celebrate how you two are officially an item now ! And besides, we have a pitiful-looking Max who's all by his lonesome and jealous he doesn't have anyone to plant one on— cept his broom of course!"

"Hey!" Max objected, more than a tad unimpressed— completely ignored by all other guild members **mind you**. "Not cool! I have ears,'ya know!"

"Sorry, Cana!" Lucy called back with a small laugh, as if the sandstorm mage hadn't spoken. "Will do! Bout time we addressed our captive audience, don't you think?"

"Yeah, guess we oughta" Natsu concurred, flashing her that, megawatt, trademark grin of his that sent the blonde's heart jumping. "but this is only cuz I plan on kissing ya' senseless later."

"Good— I'm holding you to that."

"As you should— wouldn't be a very good soul mate if my I didn't keep my promise now, right?"

"No argument there."

"So true. Least now Max can stop spying on us like a voyeuristic perv."

"Huh.. why do you think that is?"

"Probably cuz the guy has no love or sex life of his own and wishes he did."

"He has seemed kind of off these few days—moody even. Could that be what's bothering him? Not getting any action?

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was. Not like he's been taking any girls out or home after all ."

"Oi" Max butt in with a prickly bite to his words. "Need I remind you both that I can still hear?"

"Good for you!" Natsu fired back, words dripping with acid sarcasm. Never once did his sage eyes stray from Lucy who couldn't help but notice with a dreamy smile. Not even to spare the other wizard single glance either.

"Whaddya' want? A gold star or something?!"

"Seriously bro? Is all that nasty sarcasm really necessary? Ugh-I doesn't see why you guys constantly feel the need to take cheap shots at my love or sex life!"

"Goddamn it— What love or sex life?!" The irritated fire dragon wizard snapped, vein ticking above his eye.

"You clearly have none! "Hell— go jack off or something if that's what it takes to get you off our backs. I'm in the middle of another moment with my new mate-slash-Queen here in case you were too dense to notice!"

"Oh fuck-

"Oi- you heard the man dumbass!"

Gajeel's irked voice cut off the rest of what the other wizard was saying. "He's sharing an intimate moment with his mate — so pipe down!"

Lucy meanwhile couldn't help watch the whole exchange with amused eyes.

"There you guys go again" came her remark with a breathy giggle. "Bickering and getting into squabbles again. Though I really hope you fall into a habit of it every time we kiss."

"What can I say, Luce?" Natsu's voice was smug though not without a lighthearted edge. "A guy like me just knows how to really set the mood. Must be cuz' I'm just that awesome."

* * *

_**A/N: And there's chapter 3 folks! Hope you enjoyed the Nalu goodness and humor along with the rest of the overall chapter! Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving comment/review, kudo (A03) or by reblogging/sharing (if on Tumblr)!) Please feel free to also check the rest of my writing. (Corresponding Links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. Please also see my FF and A03 profiles!) All right, that's all for now folks! Thanks to everyone for the incredible show of support so far again ! Until next time-take care!**_


	4. A Bit of Post-Kiss Euphoria

**Fire and Gold**

* * *

**Nalu Lovefest 2019 Prompts: Magic, Memories, Reckless, Worship Cravings (All Implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: T-M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Let the day be known when fire tested gold in the most intimate sense. The forging of a mating bond between the dragon-demon hybrid and celestial maiden while further strengthening the relationship they already have. Natsu finally confesses his romantic feelings for Lucy at and asks to claim her as his mate and queen; though not without it taking a bit for it to fully sink in for the poor, baffled woman. The first chapter is one of my entries for Nalu Lovefest 2019 and part of my ongoing Nalu (__The Demon-Dragon and His Celestial Princess__) anthology series set not too long after the events of the original manga/anime.(Slight Au)._

* * *

**Chapter: 4 A Bit of Post-Kiss Euphoria And Simmering Jealousy Of A Seething Dragon**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey lovelies, it's me again! Guess who's back with another long-waited installment of Fire and Gold. * Points to herself with both opposable thumbs*. This woman right here! And can I just say how much it really warms my heart to see so people enjoying this and other fics so far? Keep those positive vibes and accolades coming! Oh and special thanks to the wonderful MannyEGB for all his ongoing efforts as my beta. You seriously rock my dude! Anyway, here's Chapter 4 without further ado-enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!_**

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Flashback/literary or song quotes (If Any of the most former )_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

**_Bolded Italics: empathized word (or words)_**

**_Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N_**

* * *

"_Look like she's got a few of the guys interested. You going to go piss a ring around her so they know she's yours or what?"_

**(Sarah Clay: Never Enough)**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you smug, pompous ass, Dragneel."

Lucy couldn't help but lightly swat at her self-indulgent, ass- of a boyfriend's chest with her hand; which was caught with a devilish wink that set her heart all flutter. "How about you put me down now?" Not to mention that tell-tale flush of heat peppering the celestial wizard's skin and rising in her cheeks.

"Sure thing, though don't expect me to let ya go anytime soon."

"More than fine by me."

Still high on cloud nine, the keyholder was set down in favour of being tucked into the dragonslayer's side; under an arm.

**A pretty ideal and cozy place to be if you ask me.**

"I'll give ya' a book on the mating customs and rituals of dragons and demons which includes info on how the claiming works — but we'll find a time for me to explain more of what this means. Kay, Lucy?"

"Sure— that'd be great."

"Aw, you guys!" Mira's ecstatic chirp floated in from a back room behind Fairytail's bar. "The two of you look so good together!"

"Indeed" resounded Erza from the entrance to the guild with a fond smile gracing her lips. "It's great to see you both officially taking what's already been a meaningful relationship to the next level. After All, it's no secret that you two had the hots for one another for a while now or how much you cared the other since the beginning. Either way, it's worth celebrating."

"Aw thanks guys— your support means a lot!" Lucy sang her comrade's exultant words of praise, truly touched by all the glowing support.

"Hear that? Congrats peeps!" Cana congratulated them. "Oh and Natsu? You deserve a pat on the back for finally nabbin such a fine dame catch like Lucy! You got serious game, bro!"

"Hell yeah—you know it!" Nastu crowed, smacking his hand against the card mage in a celebratory high five. "Won me the heart of the most beautiful and incredible woman in all of Fiore! No Earthland!"

"Aw thanks Natsu! You're not so bad yourself and definitely got a game!"

Adoration bloomed in Lucy's chest from Natsu's words.

"Does he?" Gray muttered to no one in particular— save himself— with a skeptical roll of the eyes. "Not likely on his part. More like the dude has a knack for repelling all those who don't wanna catch the dumbassery." Said wisecrack caught the attention of the firebreather with hypersensitive hearing; who whipped his head around to shoot daggers in the other wizard's direction..

"Oi! The hell's that supposed to mean. snowflake?" He sniped,vein ticking above his eye. "And don't think I didn't hear that other wisecrack earlier."

Oh I know you did! The ice wizard shot back, not really bothering to conceal the salty bite in his tone. " And it means exactly what ya' think it does dumbass!

I personally find it hard to believe that any sensible person would ever wanna be yours for an eternity—let alone someone as well respected as Lucy!"

"Hey! Not cool, bro, not cool!" Natsu ranted, with a 'whole' -I'm-still not-taking-your-insults-lying-down' kind-of-vibe. "And FYI, I claimed her and fair and square. And why wouldn't she want to be mine forever? Not that a dumb strpper would have the brain cells to understand! Either way,my woman and me are more than perfect, compatible and right for each other! And let's not forget that I'm awesome!"

"Awesome? Yeah, don't make me laugh! Who are you' callin a stripper anyway?"

"Who do ya' think you stupid streaker!?"

"Oh hell no! You take that back!"

"Make me frost bitch!"

"Flame-dick!"

"Ice-turd!"

"Looks like your boyfriends are is squabbling again."

Levy was watching said males trade lock horns with amused eyes.

"Of course they are." Came Lucy's dry quip with a slight shake of her head. "Not a day goes by where those two aren't butting heads over something.

"Yeah, it doesn't really surprise me either." Juvia resounded in agreement with a sheepish laugh. "Just the other day they were in a scuffle about whether magenta was a colour or not. Even had a bet on who would agree with them."

**Out of all the reasons to be arguing...it was over something petty like a colour. And besides magenta, is a shade of pink which renders it as a colour by default! I wonder who.. Now they have me doing it! Jeez!**

"Nastu and Gray certainly do argue and fight a lot" Erza put in, fond amusement colouring her tone. "Don't they?"

"Yeah, I'll say," The card mage added in wry observation . "Though I don't think I agree with Gray on Natsu not having any game. Dude's pretty experienced. Been quite the hit with some of the ladies in his own right over the previous years — if you catch my drift. Isn't that right, Natsu?"

"Well sure, I guess" Natsu replied, his voice rather airy-blase even- as if the subject of his past sexual history with other women was of little interest to him.

**Not that it really matters as long as it was consensual and there were precautions.**

"Had my fair share of casual hookups with girls in the past if that's what you mean. A bunch of make out sessions, even one night stands — either back at my place or theirs. Some quickies too— though nothing too complicated. I mean, it was mutually enjoyable for all of us at the time— but it was always one of those no strings attached things. Didn't grow overly close or personally attached the way you would in a romantic sense. Though there was always mutual respect and investment in the other's person, pleasure, feelings, and overall experience as much as their own."

"Course none of that compares to being with you sweetheart," The fire wizard amended with a rueful pinch of devotion that melted her heart. "It's different now that you're my mate." Not to mention that little extra thump and flip from the series of feathery-light, kisses he was peppering against the curve of her cheek as penance. "gotta be kind of awkward hearing about all this—but try not to feel self-conscious, overanalyze or dwell on what you heard. Okay? I only have eyes for you now and always will—promise."

"And that's amazing to hear!" The blonde effused, words overflowing with blandish endearment. "But no need to worry about your hookups with previous women— I'm not upset . Besides, it'd be pretty hypocritical if it did bother me seeing how I've had my own slew of casual hookups and flings in the past. Probably gonna have to tell some of the guys I'm officially off the market now though— no more meetups."

"Huh?"

Only for Natsu to screech to a dead halt at those words.

" You know hookups…"

"_**Yeah, but say what?"**_

The breath that escaped Natsu's throat was nothing more than a low hiss that was razor sharp; as if those two very words could slice through barbed wire .

"Hey, you know what I was just thinking?" Cana weighed in with a wiry twinkle in her amethyst eyes. "How bummed those guys on Tinder and from Magnolia blowing up Lucy's MIL lacrima for booty calls are gonna be when they learn she's now officially spoken for and off the market just as she pointed out."

"Wait! Ya' mean there's been other random douche bags hitting my Luce up for sex too?" The ferocious snarl of epic proportions that ripped from his throat set Lucy's nerves on edge.

"_**Oh hell no**_."

"Uh Natsu... you're not mad," The celestial wizard inquired, internally cringing at the tentative edge in her own voice. Said blonde couldn't help but notice how positively livid the dragon slayer seemed to be at the moment— though not with her. "Are you?" Not to mention the marginal tightening of an arm around her shoulders.

"I am— but not at you, Luce". Nastu was still fuming, clearly unable to prevent the territorial jealousy from bubbling to the surface. "Those dudes on the other hand— hell yeah. Just the thought of em' tryin to move in on what's mine...really gets my blood boiling."

"Those famous territorial dragonslayer and demon hybrid instincts are startin' to kick in, Salamander?" Gajeel piped up with an amused chuckle. "Bout' time too."

"Damn right they are, Blacksteel— pretty intense too."

* * *

_**A/N: That's Chapter 4 folks-! Hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to let me know what you think by dropping a comment/review! Oh and please feel free to check out the rest of my writing while stay tuned for more updates on this and other fics! (Corresponding and designated links for my writing and other profiles are above in this post, in the navigation bar and bio if reading on tumblr. And of course my fics can also be found on MY FF and A03 profiles). Thanks again to all my friends/mutuals, readers and followers for their continuous show of support over the years! Okay, that's all for now! Until next time-take care!**_


End file.
